infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Wilkes (IUCU)
"I've seen a lot happen in this city. This guy is quite possibly the definition of scary, but that's not going to stop me from doing my job." ''- Harry Wilkes'' Harrison "Harry" Wilkes is a Detective within the Wave City Police Department. He is fiercely protective of his city, and even though it is threatened by foes such as Gray Fallon and Bennett Talbot, Wilkes will do whatever he can to keep his city safe, including working with the new vigilante known as Quiver. After the death of his superior Captain Joseph Cross, Wilkes becomes the new Captain on the WCPD. Harry Wilkes is portrayed by Orlando Bloom. Biography Early Life Harry Wilkes was born in 1977 to unknown parents, and has stayed in Wave City his entire life. He joined the Wave City Police Department in his 20s and has worked under Captain Joseph Cross for years. The Fallon Case A New Case Wilkes is filing paperwork from a previous case when he is informed by Cross that several foremen have been murdered at a construction site, and Wilkes investigates, but finds no evidence to help him. He returns to the precinct and relays this information back to Cross, who is surprised to learn that there are no suspects. When Gray Fallon starts attacking random civilians in the city, Wilkes investigates and gets a description from a civilian who hid away. Wilkes finds evidence of Fallon being in the area and he returns to the precinct, where he informs Cross that they have Fallon's name. Cross warns Wilkes to be careful, and Wilkes puts out an APB on Fallon. First Confrontation Wilkes finds Fallon outside of the parking lot and orders him to stand down. Fallon refuses and shoots at Wilkes, who hides behind the car to defend himself. When Wilkes looks up, he finds that Fallon has escaped and he searches the area with several police officers, only to find no evidence of Fallon being there. After returning to the precinct, Cross orders Wilkes to head into his office, where he yells at him for not bringing in Fallon and potentially costing the lives of more innocent people. Wilkes tells Cross that he will bring Fallon in when he gets the chance. An Unlikely Ally Wilkes is filing paperwork when he is contacted by an unknown source who asks to meet. Wilkes heads to a local diner, where he meets Ricky Lauer, who informs him that Fallon's ally Bennett Talbot has come to Wave City and that they are intent on killing a friend of his. Wilkes asks for the identity of his friend, but Ricky refuses to give him up. Instead, Ricky tells him that Fallon and Talbot have an abductee and that they are at the parking lot by the mall. Wilkes calls Cross to give him the information, and Cross gives Wilkes permission to send in a SWAT Team to deal with Fallon and Talbot. As Wilkes and his team are setting up, Cross arrives to help take them down. Cross informs Wilkes that despite yelling at him he is still Cross's best officer, and that he is considering making him Captain when he retires. As the SWAT Team head into the parking lot, Wilkes and Cross follow closely behind and come across Fallon and Talbot. Cross and Wilkes watch in horror as Fallon slaughters the entire SWAT Team, and Wilkes is forced to watch as Fallon murders Cross in front of him. Wilkes tries to get Fallon to stand down, but Fallon chooses to shoot Wilkes instead. However, Wilkes is saved by the vigilante Quiver, who takes the bullet but is unharmed. Wilkes is present when Quiver tries to get Fallon to stop, but suddenly engages in a shootout with Talbot after Fallon and Quiver move their fight elsewhere. During his gunfight with Talbot, Talbot quickly makes his escape as Wilkes loses sight of his enemy. Arresting Fallon Wilkes heads inside the mall, where he finds Quiver with Nadia Thomas. He is surprised to learn that Quiver is Brett Daniels, and Quiver informs Wilkes that he has left Fallon to be arrested. Wilkes escorts Fallon to a heavily guarded SWAT Van and has him placed inside, and Wilkes is alarmed when the mall and the parking lot are suddenly destroyed, although he learns that Quiver and Nadia escaped unharmed. After Fallon is placed in a high-security prison, Wilkes chooses to visit him and is taunted by Fallon, who promises Wilkes that he will escape soon enough. Wilkes tells Fallon that he will rot in prison for the rest of his life and promptly leaves an angry Fallon alone inside of his cell. Making New Friends Wilkes is inducted as the new Captain of the WCPD following Cross's death, and Wilkes promises to make Wave City a safer place for everyone. He then arrives at the home of Brett and Nadia, and he tells Nadia that the police are unaware of Quiver's existence and that he is safe from the authorities. After Brett decides to retire the suit, Wilkes and Nadia convince him not to as Wave City needs a hero to help them stop crime in Wave City, and this convinces Brett to continue his vigilantism. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Wave City Police Department ** Captain Joseph Cross † - superior * Brett Daniels/Quiver- vigilante ally * Nadia Thomas- ally * Ricky Lauer- ally and hacker Enemies * Gray Fallon- enemy and prisoner * Bennett Talbot- brief enemy Appearances * Quiver Notes